


Hunting

by Solaris_lair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_lair/pseuds/Solaris_lair
Summary: Новое задание Ласт - Рой Мустанг. Новое задание Роя Мустанга - Отец. Кому-то придется остановиться.
Relationships: Lust/Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang/Lust
Kudos: 1





	Hunting

Ласт часто ходит на свидания. Ей приятно мужское внимание почти также сильно, как и расправа над поклонниками. Не ради забавы, но по приказу Отца. Ласт никогда не спрашивает, зачем нужно убить того или иного очаровательного юношу, она просто соглашается поработать. Наверное, _слишком_ сильно любит своего создателя, вот и слушается беспрекословно.

Ей по силам любой – от простого мальчишки гвардейца, которого нужно было заменить агентом Отца, до алхимика. И когда дело доходит до Роя Мустанга, Ласт ни секунды не сомневается. Огненный алхимик ничем не лучше других, она справится. Первая встреча с жертвой происходит, как бы это ни было смешно, просто на улице. Рой смотрел на Ласт всего секунду, но она готова была поклясться – он ее запомнил. Несколько дней полковник Мустанг честно пытался выбросить из головы образ прекрасной незнакомки и у него это почти получилось – пока они не встретились снова в городском парке. Рой увидел, как девушка скрывается среди деревьев и поспешил за ней.

– Мисс, постойте… – он вот-вот должен был ее догнать, но вместо этого врезался в своего подчиненного Хавока.

– Полковник? – Ян определенно не понимал, что творилось с его начальством. Первый раз он видел Мустанга таким странным.

– Ты видел ее? Девушку, которая прошла мимо тебя? Ты должен был заметить. – Рой огляделся по сторонам, посмотрел за деревом. Он не понимал, куда могла пропасть таинственная незнакомка.

– Девушку? Тут нет никакой девушки, полковник. Я бы не пропустил… а выглядит она как? – Ян решил полюбопытствовать – не каждый день начальство бегает за дамами, было бы интересно взглянуть на ту, которая так взбудоражила Роя Мустанга.

– Такая… знаешь… брюнетка с длинными волосами. Одета в черное. Глаза фиалковые. – попытался объяснить алхимик. – ну что, видел ее?

– Никак нет, полковник! Вы правы, такую я бы сразу заметил. – Хавок покачал головой. Что-то происходило с его начальником, и Ян слишком хорошо понимал, что Рой – не тот человек, который мог бы с первого взгляда влюбиться в незнакомку. А значит, дело было в другом.

– Вольно, офицер Хавок. – после услышанного отрицательного ответа подчиненный больше не интересовал Мустанга, так что задерживаться с ним не следовало. Рой потер переносицу и пошел к выходу из парка.

Ласт в это время пряталась в тени совсем недалеко от ищущего ее полковника. Подслушав разговор и убедившись, что все идет по плану, девушка покинула парк через другой вход, где ее уже ждал Энви, принявший свой любимый в последнее время облик – молодой светловолосый мужчина с пронзительными голубыми глазами. Взяв сестру под руку, он повел ее по улице.

– Удалось? – Энви честно старался не показывать любопытства, но выходило дурно – во взгляде так и читалась просьба рассказать о произошедшем со всеми подробностями.

– Ты сомневался во мне? – недоверие брата смешило Ласт.

– Нет, просто хочу точно знать. Что было в парке?

– Он бежал, пытался меня догнать, но встретил только своего помощника… как его там? Жана?

– Яна Хавока? Неплохо. А потом что было?

– Он попытался выяснить у Яна, не видел ли тот меня. Не волнуйся, все идет по плану.

\- У нас с Гридом тоже все хорошо. Он нашел дом, в котором мы можем остановиться, пока не закончим в этом городе, – похвастался Энви. – Мы идем прямо туда.

Через несколько минут брат и сестра дошли до милого неприметного особняка. Внутри, к счастью Ласт, почти никого не было – Кинг и Селим убрались на какой-то очередной глупый прием в другой области, а Лень и Обжорство для чего-то забрал Отец.

– А вот и мои дорогие родственники, – чересчур доброжелательно произнес выглянувший из соседней комнаты Грид. – Ну что, сестренка, нравится дом?

Он почти вплотную подошел к Ласт и коснулся ее подбородка большим пальцем. Она была тем, чем Грид никогда не смог бы обладать, и мужчину это бесило. Его пожирала изнутри собственная жадность.

– Конечно, нравится, ты сделал отличный выбор, – девушка, усмехнувшись, отошла от Грида. – моя комната наверху?

Энви кивнул, не до конца понимая, что происходит, но к моменту, когда он собирался задать вопрос, Ласт уже упорхнула на второй этаж и хлопнула дверью комнаты, выбранной для нее.

Весь вечер Рой Мустанг бился над вопросом – как таинственной незнакомке удалось ускользнуть от него? Он, полковник государственной армии Аместриса, не смог догнать девушку, просто упустил ее… Кто узнает – засмеет на месте. Рой твердо решил, что найдет эту незнакомку и не позволит ей сбежать просто так.

Ласт и Грид снова выпивали без Энви. Оставшись вдвоем, они воспользовались этим временем, чтобы обсудить последние задания Отца. Жадности было поручено собрать секретную информацию о местном криминальном авторитете и по возможности разобраться с ним, а Страсти – убрать Роя Мустанга.

– Как ты думаешь, почему Отец не дал мне заняться твоей мишенью? – Ласт увидела фотографию цели Грида и жутко расстроилась, ведь ей могла достаться такая красивая игрушка.

– Потому что глупо было отправлять меня соблазнять полковника Мустанга. Не спорю, он горяч, как Ад, но что-то мне подсказывает, что я не пользовался бы у него таким успехом, как ты.

– Ты мог подобраться к нему иначе… – Ласт представила, как брат бежит на свидание с Роем и чуть было не рассмеялась.

– По службе? Да я тебя умоляю, прошли бы годы, прежде чем я оказался под его командованием. И еще годы, чтобы завоевать его доверие. А ты… посмотри, не прошло и недели, а он готов бежать за тобой, куда пожелаешь.

– Не могу не согласиться, – Ласт на мгновение покорно склонила голову, а затем пристально посмотрела на брата. – Как ты расправишься со своим?

– Правда хочешь поговорить о том, как ему настанет конец? Прямо сейчас? – Грид не хотел обсуждать детали своей работы.

– Да, хочу. Как ты это сделаешь?

– Скорее всего, пройду через окно, там есть одно удобное. В соседней комнате охрана, разделаюсь с ними. Через сорок шагов дверь в его кабинет, он будет там, когда я приду. Я войду. Тихо сделаю все необходимое. Выйду. Скроюсь через то же самое окно. – Жадность перечислил все свои действия механически, как будто и вовсе не задумывался над ними. – А ты?

– Мы встретимся завтра в библиотеке. Он захочет пригласить меня на ужин. Никому не скажет. Скорее всего, пригласит к себе. Я войду. Мы поужинаем. Он захочет поговорить, узнать что-то обо мне. В доме не будет никого, так что никто не помешает. Я все сделаю и уйду. Как будто меня там никогда не было. – план Ласт был идеален. Она учла все, и теперь это должно сработать в ее пользу.

– А если он расскажет о тебе?

– У него нет друзей. А с подчиненными он не будет делиться своими романтическими переживаниями. Так что об этом волноваться не стоит.

На следующий день Рой Мустанг старался сосредоточиться на работе, но из головы не выходило происшествие в парке. Чтобы отвлечься, в обеденный перерыв, полковник отправился в городскую библиотеку, хотел взять какую-нибудь интересную книгу на пару дней. Пройдя мимо стеллажей с детскими сказками и любовными романами, он уже собирался свернуть к полкам с детективами, как внезапно в секции истории увидел ее. Ту самую незнакомку, что не покидала его мыслей уже практически целую неделю. Не до конца контролируя себя, мужчина пошел к ней и в этот момент как будто специально на девушку упала книга, которую брюнетка пыталась достать с верхней полки. Вдобавок, и те талмуды, которые были в руках незнакомки, тоже посыпались на пол, так что помощь Роя, к его великому счастью, была очень даже кстати.

– Мисс, с вами все в порядке? – осведомился он, аккуратно кладя книгу, которая еще секунду назад угрожала упасть и разбить девушке голову, на ближайший столик.

– Да, спасибо, – она подняла голову на полковника, благодарно улыбаясь.

– Я помогу вам, мисс. – Рой начал собирать книги с пола, через секунду незнакомка присоединилась к нему. – вам помочь донести их?..

– Я не уверена, что мне нужны все… Искала что-то подходящее для изучения истории Аместриса. Конкретно меня интересуют Ишвар и Централ. – как только все книги были собраны, девушка задумчиво посмотрела на большую стопку на столе.

– Я думаю, – Мустанг уже собрался высказать свои мысли относительно всех выбранных томов, но внезапно остановился. Он стоял достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить аромат, идущий от волос девушки. Фиалки и цитрус. Его сбил с толку этот запах. Такой приятный и едва ощутимый, заставляющий полковника сделать еще шаг ближе, чувствуя какую-то непонятную легкость. Из этого странного состояния полу-транса его вывел голос незнакомки.

– Вы не поможете мне… – она обернулась к полковнику и, увидев его полузакрытые глаза, тут же заволновалась, – с вами все в порядке?

– Да, да… – Рой сделал глубокий вдох, приходя в себя и делая два шага назад, – все хорошо, мисс. Я не успел вам представиться, Рой Мустанг, к вашим услугам. – он вежливо поклонился.

– Я Солярис Эльрин, – девушка протянула руку, и полковник аккуратно поцеловал тонкую женскую ладонь.

– Позвольте вам помочь, мисс Эльрин. Не могу позволить вам нести тяжести самой.

– Зовите меня Солярис. Я буду рада, если вы донесете эти книги до моего дома.

– Тогда я попрошу вас звать меня Роем. – полковник взял два самых больших тома, – я бы рекомендовал вам эти две книги, они наиболее полно раскрывают Ишвар и Централ, особенно хороши описания военных действий.

Обеденный перерыв Мустанга неминуемо подходил к концу, но его мало заботило это – как начальник, он вполне мог задержаться по какому-нибудь важному и неотложному делу. А потому он заверил Солярис, что вовсе никуда не спешит и готов подождать, пока она расставит остальные выбранные книги обратно по полкам. Через минуту она была готова идти, так что полковник, подхватив тяжелую ношу одной рукой, чтобы второй открыть девушке дверь из библиотеки.

Они шли по оживленной центральной улице, но вскоре свернули в более престижный жилой квартал – почти в таком же, но на другой стороне города жил и сам Мустанг, так что он представлял примерно, сколько должен стоить даже небольшой домик здесь. Вскоре Солярис и Рой добрались до милого особняка, такого же, как и десятки других рядом. На небольшой террасе возле крыльца в гамаке валялся темноволосый молодой человек в солнечных очках. Увидев девушку, он помахал ей рукой и лениво встал на ноги.

– А вот и моя дорогая сестра, – мужчина спустился по ступеням с крыльца и подошел. – Познакомь меня со своим спутником.

– Виктор, это Рой Мустанг. Рой Мустанг, это Виктор Эльрин, мой старший брат. – мужчины пожали друг другу руки.

– Рад знакомству, мистер Эльрин, – полковник только собирался сказать еще что-нибудь, как вдруг из дома словно смерч вылетел светловолосый юноша, и повис на плечах Солярис.

– Что здесь происходит? – незнакомец осмотрел Роя с головы до ног, – Виктор, Солярис, кто это?

– Рой, это мой второй брат, Ханс Эльрин. Простите его, наш младший сегодня просто ужасно бестактный, – казалось, девушка даже покраснела от стыда за брата. Увидев это, блондин несколько смутился, встал ровно и протянул руку гостю.

– И правда, чего это я. Рад встрече, сэр! – Виктор усмехнулся поведению младшего, но ничего не сказал.

– Рад знакомству, я Рой Мустанг. – полковник передал книги одному из братьев. Было несколько неловко, ведь в дом его не приглашали, а стоять на пороге было просто глупо. Но ситуацию спас Виктор.

– Вы не зайдете к нам…полковник? – видимо, старший был ближе знаком с армией, чем Ханс или Солярис, а потому сумел определить звание Мустанга по опознавательным знакам у него на форме.

– Я не уверен… – возразить не удалось из-за младшего, который, оказавшись за спиной Роя, начал подталкивать его к дому.

– Ну же, пойдемте, Рой. С нами весело, – Ханс затолкал полковника в дом и состроил гримасу хихикающей над происходящим Солярис. Она явно не ожидала, что братья пригласят Мустанга к ним.

В доме было очень уютно. Гораздо лучше, чем у самого Роя, ему-то дом нужен был исключительно как место для ночлега, не больше. Гостя провели в большую комнату с камином, выдали стакан бренди и велели рассказать о себе. Учитывая, что на этом допросе с пристрастием Солярис отсутствовала, Рой мог предположить, что это была инициатива братьев, желающих узнать побольше о новом знакомом их сестры.

Беседа проходила хорошо – уже через час Мустанг весело рассказывал всякие истории из армии, обсуждая их с Виктором, и учил слегка опьяневшего от бренди Ханса, как ухаживать за дамами. Не то, чтобы полковник очень хотел понравиться этой семье, но будет лучше, если они не станут препятствовать его общению с Солярис.

– А…а где Солярис? – Ханс огляделся по сторонам и уставился на старшего брата.

– Сейчас придет, – и в подтверждение слов Виктора, девушка вошла в гостиную в сопровождении служанки, несущей на подносе еще бутылку бренди и бокал вина.

– Мими, поставь на стол и можешь пока идти, – Солярис села в удобное кресло ближе к камину и посмотрела на братьев. – Что остановились?

– Да мы это… – Ханс вдруг замямлил, – да мы ничего.

– Кажется, он пьян. – заключил Виктор и попытался поставить брата на ноги. – Ну точно. Рой, не поможете мне оттащить этого горе-пьяницу на второй этаж?

Мустанг кивнул и, посмотрев на спокойно сидящую Солярис, начал пытаться помогать старшему поднять Ханса. Внезапно блондин оказался очень тяжелым, так что сразу стало понятно, почему один Виктор его не унес бы. Через пятнадцать минут трудов все же удалось оставить юношу в его комнате и вернуться в гостиную.

– Дверь запер? – лениво поинтересовалась Солярис у брата. Виктор кивнул и налил в оставшиеся два стакана бренди.

– Полковник, так вы и не рассказали, как познакомились с Солярис?

– В библиотеке. Увидел ее и не мог не подойти, чтобы помочь…

– На меня упала книга, а Рой спас меня от ужасной травмы, – девушка пожала плечами, – я пыталась достать кое-что с верхних полок, но не вышло.

Виктор улыбнулся и кивнул, одобряя знакомство Роя с сестрой. Тут Мустанг заметил часы, висящие на стене, и понял, что он не просто задержался, а серьезно опоздал. Вряд ли за время его отсутствия что-то ужасное могло произойти в штабе, только если братья Элрики слова чего-то не натворили. Но определенно нужно было идти, чтобы не стеснять больше хозяев дома своим присутствием.

– Виктор, Солярис, прошу прощения, но мне пора, – Рой бодро вскочил с дивана и, поклонившись девушке, пошел скорее к выходу из дома. Виктор отправился следом, чтобы проводить гостя.

– Полковник, мы будем рады видеть вас. Вместе с Солярис. – пожав друг другу руки, мужчины попрощались, и полковник Мустанг отправился в штаб.

– Ну что, как тебе? – Ласт не сдвинулась с места, когда Грид вошел обратно в гостиную.

– Как мне он? – Жадность пожал плечами и провел ладонью по волосам, – ничего особенного, обычный армейский руководитель. В меру самолюбивый, в меру властный. Простая мишень для тебя.

– Такой представительный… игра с ним должна быть интересной, – Ласт задумчиво накрутила длинный локон на палец.

– А какой сильный! Наверняка мог бы поднять меня в одиночку! – Энви стоял в углу комнаты, желая послушать мнение старших. – и красавец, правда, Грид? Гораздо красивее тебя!

– Завидуешь, что Ласт пойдет на свидание с ним, а не с тобой? – Жадность не упускал случая подколоть младшего, – не переживай, как только она закончит, можете пойти погулять в парк.

– Ты с ним расправишься до или после ужина? – Энви подошел и повис на плечах сестры, – хочу успеть к началу шоу.

Ласт молчала. Она задумалась о том, справится ли вообще с таким врагом. Ее братья, эти самодовольные глупцы, вряд ли что-то поняли, но она почувствовала исходящую от полковника Силу. Ей приходилось убивать алхимиков, но никогда они не были насколько серьезными противниками. Самая малая толика страха закралась в ее душу. Или же в то, что эту самую душу заменяло, Ласт не собиралась вдаваться в подробности. Она буквально кожей чувствовала, что все не так просто с Роем Мустангом, как казалось на первый взгляд.

– Ласт? Ласт! – Энви привлек ее внимание, больно сжав запястье. – о чем ты задумалась?

– Расправлюсь с ним после ужина. А ты сиди дома, у тебя полно своих дел. – девушка отправилась на второй этаж, чтобы хоть ненадолго остаться одной. Ей нужно было подумать. Подумать и решить, как противостоять Рою Мустангу.

Полковнику пришлось целых полчаса выслушивать доклад о том, что ничего важного за время его отсутствия не произошло, в исполнении его личного адьютанта Ризы Хоукай. Под конец экзекуции огненный алхимик уже готов был биться головой об стену, но помощница была беспощадна – за прогул практически половины рабочего дня начальство определенно заслужило страданий.

Затем в кабинет вошел Ян Хавок. Его рапорт выслушивать было еще отвратительней из-за того, что младший лейтенант обильно снабжал рассказ своими комментариями – ему «выпала честь» весь день заниматься старыми документами, пытаясь найти того, кого, по многочисленным слухам среди алхимиков, именовали Отцом. Но, к сожалению, у молодого офицера не вышло ровным счетом ничего путного, как, впрочем, и всегда.

Наконец рабочий день был окончен, и Мустанг мог отправиться домой. В свой приличный особняк в очень престижном квартале. Проходя мимо огромного рынка, он невольно обернулся – казалось, за ним кто-то следит. Решив, что все эти ощущения просто от усталости, Рой пошел дальше. Краем глаза он заметил уж больно знакомые лица… Виктор, Ханс и Солярис? Здесь? Полковник только повернул голову, как весь обзор ему перекрыл какой-то мальчишка в яркой кепке. Через секунду на том месте, где стояли члены семьи Эльрин, никого не было. Но не могло же это все привидеться! Рой снова обернулся, теперь он увидел в толпе только Солярис, что смотрела на него, не моргая. Но стоило поспешить к ней, как девушка растворилась в толпе, будто ее и не было никогда. Списав все на игры воображения, Рой продолжил свой путь домой. Он обязательно поймет, почему ему все это видится, просто не сейчас.

Две недели Ласт размышляла о том, нужна ли ей будет помощь Грида или Энви. Мустанг был опасен и спорить с этим утверждением было бы очень глупо. Но сильнее ли он Абсолютного Клинка? Она ведь идеальное оружие, как может какой-то человек победить ее, пусть он и был огненным алхимиком? Ответ был прост – это невозможно. А потому, когда ей пришло официальное приглашение на свидание от полковника, она не волновалась. Аккуратно скрыв татуировку уробороса тональным кремом, девушка отправилось на встречу со своей жертвой.

Рой ждал ее в парке. Ему самому казалось, что он выглядел несколько несуразно, держа в руках одну алую розу, такую, какие можно увидеть только на востоке Аместриса. Эти цветы еще звали Ишварскими рубинами за схожесть с цветом глаз Ишваритов. Полковник искренне надеялся, что Солярис оценит такой подарок.

Ласт чувствовала себя хищницей, вышедшей на охоту. Рой Мустанг, ожидающий ее на пустующей аллее, слишком напоминал беспечного жеребца, который вот-вот станет добычей подбирающейся все ближе львицы… Девушка облизнула клычки и направилась к полковнику, надевая на себя маску Солярис.

– Добрый вечер, полковник, – послышалось из-за спины и Рой Мустанг тут же обернулся к источнику звука.

– Солярис, вы пришли. – он аккуратно поцеловал протянутую ему руку и вручил девушке цветок. – Это для вас… это..

– Ишварский рубин, я права? О, Рой, вам не стоило… – глаза Солярис заблестели от восторга, и Мустанг понял, что попал в цель. Эта девушка сразу же догадалась, что именно за подарок ей преподнесли, и была очень рада.

Полковник взял спутницу под руку и повел по улочкам Централа. Ему доставляло истинное удовольствие обсуждать с ней историю, нынешнее устройство Аместриса. Спросив о семье, Рой узнал, что Виктор после Ишварской войны приобрел на все свои сбережения небольшой бар, а Ханс держал семейный книжный магазин. О себе Мустанг рассказывать не хотел – он лично считал, что его жизнь была довольно скучной. От необходимости рассказывать о работе в штабе его избавило то, что они наконец добрались до его дома – Рой пригласил девушку на ужин, заранее предупредив, что готовить будет не он, так как в противном случае дом бы как минимум сгорел, ведь полковник совершенно не умел готовить.

Чем ближе был дом Мустанга, тем сильнее Ласт чувствовала, что идет в ловушку. Как только дверь в дом была заперта изнутри, а ключ убран в нагрудный карман пальто, у Страсти появилось неприятное ощущение, что капкан захлопнулся и теперь ей не выбраться. Возможно, тому виной было само поведение ее жертвы – глаза его блестели от желания, Рой то и дело прикусывал губу, как будто боясь выдать себя слишком рано. Ласт же продолжала играть роль Солярис и делала вид, что ничего особенного не замечает. Главное – не перестараться, иначе такой опытный воин как он точно что-нибудь заподозрит. Девушка повела плечами, как если бы ей было холодно, тем самым заставляя Роя коснуться ее спины, аккуратно подталкивая в гостиную.

Полковник чувствовал себя хозяином положения. В комнате уже был заранее разведен камин и накрыт ужин, специально нанятая домработница постаралась на славу. Рой достал из шкафа бутылку вина и наполнил два пузатых бокала. Затем он предложил тост за их знакомство. Солярис сидела не слишком близко к нему, скромно опустив ресницы, и Мустанга это даже забавляло. Он передвинулся немного ближе к гостье.

– Вы больше не хотите со мной разговаривать? – мужчина коснулся плеча девушки.

– Простите, я просто… – Солярис взглянула на него и слегка покраснела.

– Вы смущены? Почему? – вместо того, чтобы сохранять дистанцию, Рой еще сократил расстоянием между ним и гостьей.

– Нет, нет, все хорошо, правда, – Солярис сделала еще глоток вина и Мустанг, улучив подходящий момент, поцеловал девушку, касаясь ладонью ее шеи.

Ситуация была самая что ни есть выгодная. Ласт позволяла этому полковнику целовать себя, примеряясь, как лучше ударить его, чтобы не оставить огненному алхимику шансов на выживание. А время все уходило – чуть сильнее сжав девичью шею, Рой принялся целовать левую ключицу. Еще немного и он бы добрался до скрытой татуировки… Ласт не могла этого допустить. Только она собиралась выпустить когти, как ее кавалер внезапно прервал поцелуй.

Мустанг чувствовал, что что-то не так. Как будто перед ним была не просто девушка, а кто-то другой. Он слабо ощущал нечто, как если бы на задворках сознания появилась крошечная мысль… впрочем, проверить ее никогда не мешает. Помнилось ему, мелкий Элрик делал какие-то зарисовки врагов, чьих имен он не знал. И копии изображений хранились у Роя. Стоило проверить, нет ли среди картинок хоть одной, напоминающей Солярис. Потому что чересчур странны были эти случаи, когда девушка просто растворялась в воздухе, хотя секунду назад точно была прямо перед полковником. В случайности Рой Мустанг не верил и поэтому просто хотел все проверить, чтобы понять раз и навсегда, является ли его новая подружка врагом или нет

– Прости, – он обжигал дыханием шею девушки, не пытаясь отстраниться, – не хотел так сразу, но не сдержался. Я сейчас принесу еще вина.

Полковник встал и пошел в соседнюю комнату, где в одном шкафу находились рисунки Эдварда, а в другом – запасы вина на ближайшие лет сто. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Огненный алхимик начал искать среди бумаг подходящие изображения. На одной из картинок и впрямь была изображена Солярис. Но у версии Элрика была татуировка на ключицах, а у гостьи полковника ее не наблюдалось… Но это ничего не доказывало. Может быть, она спрятала свой отличительный знак, замазав его чем-то.

Руководствуясь этими размышлениями, Рой взял свои пиротехнические перчатки и спрятал их за пояс, чтобы в случае необходимости быть вооруженным. Он вернулся к девушке и присел рядом с ней, намереваясь снова наполнить бокалы.

Ласт нужно было срочно действовать. Прямо сейчас. Но Мустанг отчего-то был довольно напряжен, он мог что-то заподозрить, а потому Ласт должна была как-то успокоить его сомнения, и девушка выбрала самый что ни есть простой и действенный способ – она поцеловала полковника, прижимаясь к его груди, касаясь пальцами мускулистых плеч. Это всегда работало, должно помочь и сейчас.

Рой не то, чтобы не ожидал, но был приятно удивлен, когда девушка поцеловала его, сокращая расстояние между ними до нуля. Но так просто его бдительность усыпить было невозможно, а потому он, прижимая девушку к себе, осторожно оторвался от ее губ и принялся целовать шею, подбираясь к месту на ключицах, где, по версии Элрика, должна быть татуировка змея. Касаясь губами нежной кожи, он стер часть покрытия с рисунка. Всего лишь маленький кусочек черного изображения Уробороса подсказал полковнику, кто перед ним. Ласт. И теперь Рой не просто не отпустит девушку. Она отныне – его пленница, вражеский агент, она должна остаться у него или умереть. Но пока «Солярис» ничего не заподозрила, можно было вовсю пользоваться ее благосклонностью.

Все испортила одна маленькая оплошность со стороны Мустанга. Он назвал девушку _ее_ именем.

– Ласт, – тихо позвал он, прикусывая тонкую шею, – Ласт.

Услышав это, девушка запаниковала. У Идеального Оружия, Абсолютного Клинка, не хватило выдержки, чтобы не начать вырываться из объятий алхимика. Он позволил ей отскочить на другой конец гостиной и лениво поднялся на ноги, надевая свои пиротехнические перчатки.

– Ты же не думала, что можешь прийти в мой дом и напасть на меня, когда тебе вздумается? – Рой ощущал себя сильнее такой противницы, а потому не отказывал себе в удовольствии любоваться ею, а не быть полностью сосредоточенным на битве.

– Как ты догадался? – вряд ли ей на самом деле было интересно, Ласт задала этот вопрос скорее из вежливости.

– У меня есть твой рисунок. И на нем у тебя татуировка, наличие которой я хотел проверить.

– Не тот ли малыш Эдвард нарисовал? Он рассматривал меня во время нашей встречи так, будто я образец того, что ему самому надо сделать.

– Когда он показал мне рисунки, я пожалел, что не присутствовал лично. Мне очень хотелось тебя увидеть.

– Теперь я перед тобой. Что же ты сделаешь, полковник? – необходимость играть роль невинной девушки отпала и Ласт теперь была самой собой. Идеальным оружием.

– Тебе меня не провести. Скажи честно, каким было твое задание и где вы прячете того, кого называют Отцом?! – Ласт рассвирепела, когда Мустанг заговорил о ее создателе. Как вообще этот мерзкий человечишка мог даже в мыслях касаться Отца?!

– Ты его ищешь? Оставь это, полковник, у вас, людей ничего не выйдет, – пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, девушка сделала два шага к окну. Она сможет убежать, если поймет, что шансов на победу нет.

– Ожидаемый ответ, но неверный. – Роя забавлял этот разговор, он был уверен, что сможет добыть необходимую информацию, – жалко, ты не на моей стороне. Я бы поухаживал за тобой подольше.

– Не стоит, у тебя не очень хорошо получается, – Ласт старалась разозлить соперника, но ей это пока не удавалось.

– Гораздо лучше у меня получается убивать врагов. Скажи мне, где вы прячете Отца, и твоя смерть будет быстрой. Откажешься – и будет очень неприятно.

– Я не скажу. Ни тебе. Никому. Никогда. Вы всего лишь жалкие людишки и недостойны этого знания. – нервы Ласт начали сдавать. Она чувствовала себя в ловушке, перед ней был враг, которому вполне под силу было убить ее. Еще и разговоры об Отце…

– Тогда тебе конец… – Рой пожал плечами и щелкнул пальцами, высекая искру и направляя пламя на Ласт.

За мгновение до атаки Страсть осознала, что так просто ей не выбраться. На окне она не заметила ни одной ручки, стекло пробивать собой было не лучшей идеей, так что единственным выходом была дверь, дорогу к которой преграждал Мустанг со своей огненной алхимией. У девушки не оставалось другого варианта, кроме лобовой атаки. Быть может, если ей удастся ранить когтями полковника, появится шанс сбежать.

От первого удара Ласт удалось увернуться, но затем что-то пошло не так. Рой Мустанг был опытным бойцом и использовал какую-то хитрую траекторию для дальней атаки, так что Страсть просто не успевала понять, с какой стороны прилетит новый столп огня. Она просто побежала вперед, на ходу выпуская когти и надеясь, что абсолютный клинок достанет до сердца алхимика раньше, чем он нанесет решающий удар.

Однако ее идеальное оружие подвело. За несколько секунд до атаки девушки полковник выпустил сразу две линии огня, которые просто выжгли собой острые когти и философский камень Ласт. Она замерла, не в силах понять, что же случилось. Она не знала, что ее источник жизни может разрушиться. Одно долгое мгновение она смотрела в глаза Роя, а затем начала рассыпаться.

– Мы скоро встретимся, полковник… скоро, – Мустанг не был уверен, что Ласт сказала это перед смертью. Возможно, этот голос был только в его голове. Мужчина подошел к тому, что осталось от «Солярис» и попытался поднять ее философский камень, но он тут же рассыпался, стоило только алхимику коснуться его.

Энви не мог поверить в произошедшее. Желая убедиться, что со Страстью все хорошо, он тайно пробрался к дому Роя, надеясь посмотреть на удивленное лицо врага, когда его сердце оказалось бы проткнуто насквозь Абсолютным клинком. Но то, что ждало Зависть, было просто ужасно. Этот отвратительный полковник сжег Ласт. Энви было физически больно видеть, как его сестра рассыпается, становясь пылью. Энви хотел плакать. Энви ненавидел. Ненавидел насколько, что готов был прямо сейчас броситься в атаку, если бы голос разума где-то на задворках сознания не подсказал не повторять ошибок Страсти и позвать на помощь Грида.

– Проклинаю…проклинаю… Проклинаю тебя, Рой Мустанг. Ты будешь страдать так, как не страдал до тебя ни один живущий. – Зависть скрылся в тени и побрел домой. Он должен был сказать Жадности, что Ласт больше нет. И им необходимо было спрятаться, потому что этот полковник не упустит шанса напасть на дом, только когда он придет, там уже никого не будет.

Ранним утром Мустанг поднял на уши всю свою команду и поспешил к дому семьи Эльрин. Но жилище пустовало. Как будто там никого никогда не было. Как будто там никто никогда не жил. Выйдя на улицу, Рой потер переносицу и заметил стоящую неподалеку маленькую девочку со сладкой ватой.

– Девочка, ты не знаешь, куда подевались хозяева дома? – полковник попытался быть максимально дружелюбным, чтобы не спугнуть ребенка.

– Какие хозяева? Здесь никто никогда не жил, сэр. – девочка серьезно посмотрела на мужчину и на мгновение ее лицо изменилось, став лицом Ласт. – здесь никого никогда не было, Рой.

Полковник от неожиданности отшатнулся и закрыл глаза. Перед ним уже никого не было.

– Сэр, с вами все в порядке? – подошедший Ян Хавок выглядел несколько обеспокоенным.

– Да, офицер Хавок. Возвращаемся в штаб. – Рой последний раз обернулся на дом. Вокруг никого не было, но все же Мустанг чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают.

«– Проклинаю, проклинаю» – мужчина обернулся, взглянув на крышу дома. Там стояла та маленькая девочка, но ее как будто никто не замечал. Она смотрела в глаза полковнику и шептала проклятия. На левой ноге ее был изображен змей, кусающий свой собственный хвост. «Молчи, Рой Мустанг, тебе не поймать меня. Мы еще встретимся, и я отомщу тебе за смерть Ласт».


End file.
